This is a prospective, double-blind study of the effectiveness of Na2- EDTA (chelation) on peripheral vascular disease. This study is the first attempt to prospectively evaluate the subjective and objective changes which occur when a person receives ten weeks of thrice infusions of Na2- EDTA. In addition, rigorous attention in being given to potential complications of chelation therapy.